Autrement
by soupinette 13
Summary: notre dame de paris autrement : basé sur le livre de victor hugo
1. Chapter 1

_**autrement**_

chapitre1:premiers abords

_Le soleil pale déclinait doucement , en ce bel après midi de février 1482 ,Esméralda venait de terminer son spectacle et s'accordait quelques instants de repos sur un petit mur de pierre, elle contemplait la seine tout en lissant une mèche de ses cheveux et son regard se perdait dans les remous du fleuve ou se reflétait le crépuscule. Elle était arrivée l'année dernière a paris et depuis lors elle n'avait plus eu envie de quitter cette merveilleuse cité,elle avait pris ses habitudes,les habitants des quartiers qu'elle fréquentait l'avaient tous plus ou moins en sympathie et de ce fait ses danses lui permettait de vivre très décemment. Il y avait aussi Gringoire son mari, et bien qu'il n'y eu entre elle et lui que des rapports amicaux la présence du poète lui importait beaucoup parce qu'elle s'était attaché à lui. Soudain, un bruit de pas derrière elle la tira de sa rêverie ,elle se retourna ,devant elle se trouvait Gringoire accompagné d'un homme qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà croisé._

-eh bien Esméralda,tu rêvais? lui dit Gringoire dans un sourire.

-non... enfin oui ,balbutia elle gênée

-Esméralda je te présente Dom claude Frollo de tirechappe mon professeur et ami !

-je suis ravie de vous rencontrez monsieur,dit elle et elle accompagna son salut d'une gracieuse révérence.

-moi de même mademoiselle!

_Il y avait dans la voix de cet homme quelque chose de grave et de sévère qui frappa la jeune fille._

-bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites,je vous laissent ! _puis se tournant vers Esméralda _-j'ai ramené Djali à la court des miracles et l'ai nourri.

-merci,tu dois t'en aller?

-oui ,as tu oublié que je fais mon tour de force au quartier saint antoine tout à l'heure?

_ce tour de force comme le nommait Gringoire , consistait à porter sur ses dents une pyramide de chaises,et bien que le poète et philosophe n'eut pas une grande passion pour ce genre d'activités grossières cela lui rapportait plus que ses mystères et ses poèmes._

- je suis sur que cela n'ennuiera pas dom claude de te tenir compagnie encore quelques instants,-n'est ce pas?

- aucunement

_et sur ce Gringoire partie au pas de course craignant d'arriver en retard pour son publique._

_Dom claude et Esméralda gardèrent le silence quelques minutes se scrutant l'un l'autre , ce fut la bohémienne qui parla la première._

_- _alors comme ça , vous êtes un ami de pierre?!!

- je l'ai rencontre alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

- ah! mais attendez ,il me semble qu'il m'a déjà parlé de vous,c'est vous qui l'avez instruit et a qui il _''doit son éducation' '_comme il dit ?!!.

- oui ,c'est cela!

- en tous cas je peut vous dire qu'il n'a pas manqué d'éloges a votre sujet.

_Frollo esquissa un sourire_

_-à _moi ,il m'a raconté comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, c'est très charitable à vous de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

- je ne pouvais tout de même pas le laisser pendre!

et puis vous savez je ne regrette pas mon geste, Gringoire

est quelqu'un de gentil et de très facile à vivre.

- je n'en doute pas.

-mais au fait ,il me semble vous avoir déjà vu quelque part monsieur,nous sommes nous déjà croisé ?

- je ne sais pas si vous m'avez vu mais moi je vous ai vu?

- comment cela?

- oui je vous ai vu danser de la fenêtre de ma cellule plusieurs fois.

- de votre cellule?

- oui je suis l'archidiacre de notre dame

_et sur ces paroles il retira le grand manteau sombre sous lequel il portait sa soutane._

_Esméralda resta quelques secondes interdite._

_- oh _je me doutais a votre allure et a votre façon de vous exprimer que vous étiez quelqu'un d'important,avec beaucoup de responsabilités.

- ce n'est rien de le dire, en tant que prêtre ,savant et alchimiste j'ai énormément de travail mais malheureusement,je suis préoccupé par d'autres soucis cet an ci.

- vraiment? et par quoi donc êtes vous préoccupé?,si ce n'est pas indiscret ,je peut peut être vous aider?!

_dom claude sourit d'un de ces sourire amer qui ne relève qu'une extrémité de la bouche puis lui dit:_

_- _je vous le dirai peut être un jour.

_Au loin ,l'on entendait les cloches de notre dame sonner 18H00 ,c'était l'heure pour l'archidiacre de se retirer dans sa cellule du cloitre_.

_- _veuillez m'excuse très chére Esméralda , il est l'heure pour moi de vous laisser.

- bien,j'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir monsieur.

- n'en doutez pas.

_puis il se tourna et pris lentement le chemin de la cathédrale,la bohémienne le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il ai disparu au détour d'une ruelle._

_A SUIVRE_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2: réflexion nocturne

_la nuit était très calme ,une brise légère faisait frémir les branches du lilas devant la fenêtre . Dom Claude avait eu beau se tourner et se retourner dans son lit ,le sommeil n'était pas venu ,il l'avait vu de prés sa sirène ,sa nymphette de printemps ,son amour ,son Esméralda et il avait du rassembler toute sa force de volonté pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à la vue de tous les passants .Il revoyait les larges yeux d'obsidienne ,la bouche pulpeuse et rose, ses longs cheveux lisses noirs de jais._

- c'est terrible ,c'est terrible ,elle est trop belle, si elle était moins belle je l'aimerais autant et ce serait plus facile,comment faire ? comment faire?, _se répétait il._

_Au moment ou il avait quitté sa compagnie, son cœur s'était pincé de douleur et dés qu'il eut tourné dans la rue et qu'il fut sure qu'elle ne le voyait plus il s'était mit à courir ,il avait couru de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la cathédrale pressé de retrouver ses repérés que lui ôtait la Esméralda par sa simple présence .Depuis qu'il l'avait vu en septembre dernier plus rien n'avait été pareil .Il avait maintes fois réfléchi à la raison de son fol amour pour elle,il en était arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'était pas seulement sa beauté qui l'avait bouleverse ,mais bel et bien cette bonté cette candeur qu'il avait des le premier instant ,ressenti chez elle et cette beauté intérieur n'était que trop mise en valeur par sa beauté extérieure ,au début il s'était rebellé contre son cœur ,avait tente en vain par le travail ,la prière, l'étude ,de l'oublier mais rien n'y avait fait il l'aimait toujours plus que tout. Parfois il l'avait détesté de lui inspirer un tel sentiment ,à lui l'austère archidiacre qui n'avait pas le droit d'aimer comme cela ;mais sa haine s'éteignait à la pensée du sourire de sa nymphette adoré.Il avait cherché pendant des semaines le moyen d entrer en contact avec elle et le mariage forcé de gringoire était une chance inouï pour lui et il l'avait saisie .Ce qui le réjouissait surtout,c'était le fait qu'elle lui avait fait bon accueil malgré son aspect austère et froid._

_Dom claude se redressa et s'assis sur le rebord de son lit._

- oh!Esméralda je sais que je te verrai demain, comme tous les jeudis tu viendra danser devant notre dame et comme toujours je te regarderai ,je suis si impatient!

_puis il s'allongea sur le coté ferma les yeux et fini par s'endormir en rêvant que sa douce dormait prés de lui._

_pendant ce temps la ,Esméralda ne dormait pas. Elle s'était assise sur une marche devant la porte de chez elle, elle pensait a cet homme dont elle avait fait la connaissance quelques heures plus tôt; il y avait chez lui quelque chose de mystérieux et d'effrayant qu'elle n'arrivait pas a cerner. D'ordinaire,elle savait très vite a quoi s'en tenir sur les gens qu'elle rencontrait mais dom claude était une exception ,elle en avait la certitude. Sans se l'expliquer ,elle ressentait a son égard une étrange compassion comme si il arrivait a lui transmettre un écho de sa douleur ,bien sur elle ne savait pas pourquoi il souffrait mais elle sentait bizarrement qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour le soulager._

_- _je finirai bien par savoir ce qu'il cache ,_se disait elle ,_peut être que je l'apercevrait demain a notre dame.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_11H30 venait de sonner au clocher ,dom claude faisait les cent pas devant la fenêtre de sa cellule du cloitre ._

_- _elle est en retard_,se disait il, _ce n'est pas normal ça ne lui ressemble pas!

_l'angoisse qu'elle ne vienne pas commençait sérieusement à lui tordre les entrailles, quand soudain il l'aperçu au loin arriver par le petit pont notre dame .Elle portait son tapis perse sous le bras et de son autre main tenait djali par le long ruban bleu que la petite chèvre portait au cou. Elle était vêtu d'une robe pailletée orangé qui lui allait sublimement bien ,presque autant que la robe bleue nuit ,la préférée de dom claude car c'était celle qu'elle portait la première fois ou il l'avait vu._

_A SUIVRE_


	3. Chapter 3

Les applaudissements fusaient de tous cotés , Esméralda avait exécuté une prestation de danse éblouissante , elle ne regrettait pas de s'être essoufflée. La foule s'était maintenant dispersée et pendant qu'elle comptait les nombreuses pièces amassées dans le tambourin une ombre s'étendit sur elle . Elle releva la tète.

-Oh, bonjour monseigneur Frollo.

-Bonjour,mademoiselle!

-Que faite vous ici?

_Et dans un rire qui ''ponctuait''sa réponse dom claude dit:_

_-_Dois je vous rappeler que vous êtes sur le parvis de mon église?!

-Que je suis sotte , veuillez m'excuser la danse me fait tout oublier parfois.

-A propos , vous avez offert tout à l'heure un magnifique spectacle à votre public.

-Merci, mais vous n'étiez pas dans la foule , pour dire la vérité je vous y ai cherché mais en vain.

- Je vous ai néanmoins vu de la fenêtre de ma cellule , je vous vois toujours danser de là bas ,je vous l'avais dit souvenez vous, et je voudrais moi aussi vous récompenser de votre peine.

_Il sortit deux Louis d'or de la petite pochette accrochée à sa ceinture et les ajouta aux autres pièces de moindre valeur dans le tambourin. Esméralda écarquilla les yeux._

_-_ Vous me donnez tout cela? C'est ...beaucoup trop ! _Balbutia elle._

_- _Non ,gardez les j' insiste ,cet argent ne me manquera certes pas alors qu'il vous est nécessaire à

vous.

_-_Biens dans ce cas, je l'accepte avec plaisir. Dites moi , ou est elle donc votre fenêtre?

_L'archidiacre lui désigna le dernière fenêtre à droite au 1 er étage du cloitre. _

_-_C'est celle qui est partiellement cachée par le lilas?

-Oui celle là même !

_Soudain la Esméralda pâlit , et sembla sur le point de tomber en pâmoison. Juste avant qu'elle ne chute à terre dom claude la rattrapa ._

_-_Qu'avez vous Esméralda vous ne vous sentez pas bien?

-J'ai...j'ai la tête qui tourne.

-Avez vous déjeuné ce matin?

-Non!

- C'est une folie de faire un exercice si intense que la danse l'estomac vide . Il faut que vous mangiez quelque chose!

_Il la prit dans ses bras , ramassa ses affaires d'une main puis se dirigea vers la cathédrale. A quelques mètres de là deux vieilles femmes n'avaient rien perdu de la scène ,cependant elles n'avaient entendu aucunes des paroles prononcées entre l'archidiacre et la bohémienne._

- Regardez Mahiette , voici que monseigneur l'archidiacre de Josas fait la charité aux bohémiens

maintenant. Quel étrange personnage vraiment!

_-_N'oubliez pas Jacotte qu'il y a de cela seize années il avait déjà prit en pitié son horrible carillonneur.

- Ne m'en parlez pas ,rien que de penser à cette erreur de la nature j'en ai le cœur au bord des lèvres la petite sméralda au moins est jolie. Maintenant dépêchons nous de nous rendre au marché avant que les marchands n'aient remballé tous leurs légumes!

_La porter jusque dans sa cellule de la tour ne fut pas difficile , elle ne pesait pas plus qu'un enfant._

_Il la déposa à terre pour sortir la clé de sa poche et aussitôt elle recommença à tanguer._

_- _Comme c'est haut ! _dit elle , _voici que mon vertige redouble!

- Tenez bon Esméralda vous allez pouvoir vous asseoir.

_une fois installée dans le grand fauteuil Esméralda sentit que le monde retrouvait sa stabilité._

_Dom claude lui tendit une assiette dans laquelle il y avait du pain et du fromage. Elle mangea de bon appétit pendant que lui s'était adossé au rebord de la fenêtre et la regardait. Elle reposa l'assiette vide ._

- Cela va mieux?

-Beaucoup mieux merci!

-Savez vous que vous m'avez fait une belle peur?

-Ce n 'était pas mon intention je suis navrée, vraiment navrée.

- Bien , maintenant reposez vous un peu ici , vous n'aurez pas peur si je vous laisse seule quelques moments?

- Non , ne vous inquiétez pas .

-Je ne serai pas long , j'avais rendez vous avec maitre Charmolue ici même à cette heure ,mais maintenant vu les circonstances je préfère aller directement le rejoindre sur le parvis , comme cela vous ne serez pas importunée.

- Maitre charmolue le procureur du roi? _Demanda elle en riant_

- Lui même pourquoi?

- Savez vous que ma Djali l'imite à merveille? Oh , mais au fait ou est elle? oh non, nous l'avons oublié en bas!

_Elle semblait catastrophée , elle se leva d'un bond et semblait sur le point de se précipiter dehors, dom claude l'arrêta d'un geste et jeta un coup d'œil dehors ._

_- _Tout vas bien, elle est en train de brouter les parterres de fleurs qui bordent le parvis , c'est le frère Thomas qui vas être content lui qui est chargé de l'entretient des jardins. _Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Bien maintenant je dois y aller je vous retrouve tout à l'heure.

a suivre....


End file.
